Meeting Thorin Oakenshield/Mac explains the quest
This is how our heroes meet Thorin Oakenshield and Mac explains the quest goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet the Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey. knocking is heard Mac Grimborn: I'll get it. the door Thorin: Mac. Mac Grimborn: Thorin. I told you this place was easy to find. Thorin: I lost my way, twice. I would've found it for sure if it weren't for that mark on the door. Bilbo: Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago. Gandalf: There is a mark. I put it there myself. closes the door Sandbar: Who's he? Mac Grimborn: Everyone, I'd like to introduce the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield. Thorin: So, this is the Hobbit. our heroes And these are the heroes. Who are you who company Mac? Thomas: I'm Thomas, and this is my best friend, Percy. Percy: Um, hello! Emily: Hello, I'm Emily. Henry: I'm Henry. Gordon: Hello, I'm Gordon. Edward: I'm Edward. James: I'm James, and this is Toby the Tram Engine. Twilight: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Thomlight: I'm her son, Thomlight. Nyx: I'm his sister, Nyx. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie: I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity. Rainbow: Rainbow Dash. Spike: I'm Spike. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor. Cadance: I'm his wife, Princess Cadance, and these are our daughters Flurry Heart and Princess Skyla. Hiccup: Hiccup. Astrid: Astrid. Fishlegs: Fishlegs. Snotlout: Snotlout. Tuffnut: Tuffnut, and my sister, Ruffnut. Ruffnut: Uh-huh. Dagur: Dagur. Heather: And Heather. Leonardo: Leonardo. Raphael: Raphael. Michelangelo: Michelangelo. Donatello: Donatello. Venus: Venus de Milo. Ninjago and Hogwarts Adventure Crews introduce themselves Tirek: I'm Tirek. Starlight: Starlight Glimmer. Trixie: I am the Great and Powerful Trixie. Thorax: I'm Thorax. Chancellor Neighsay: I am Chancellor Neighsay. Young Six introduce themselves Elgar: The name's Elgar. Skylor: And I'm Skylor. Thorin: Indeed? Ocellus Tell me, Ocellus, you've done much fighting? Ocellus: I have. Thorin: Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice? Ocellus: Oh, believe me, Thorin, I've done much fighting with a sword, plus an axe. I see why they're relevant. Thorin: Thought as much. it cuts to the Dwarves having dinner Rainbow: Look, I know Mac has a lot of friends, but I feel like he would've mentioned you. Mac Grimborn: I had to not tell. Just so I could help them on their quest. Bilbo: You're going on a quest? Mac Grimborn: Let me explain. out a map Just far from the East right there. at the mountain Cadance: reads "The Lonely Mountain". Mac Grimborn: Which was why he's not a beast. Twilight: Who's not a beast? Bofur: Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, Chiefest and Greatest of Clamities. Mac Grimborn: He's not dangerous. There's just 13 of you. Fili: We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf! Kili: And you forget we have a Wizard and a team of heroes in our Company. Gandalf would've killed hundreds of dragons in his time. Hiccup: Excuse me? Mac Grimborn: Come on. We should seize this chance to reclaim Erebor! Thorin a key Thomas: Well, we'll be careful and clever. Twilight: Thomas' right.